Looking through a Broken Mirror
by Narciel123
Summary: A mysterious boy is discovered in an abandoned temple on Yavin IV. Who is he? What is he? How will he affect the future of the galaxy? Starts Pre-NJO.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: Trapped**

A boy of 13 sat up in the cot that he had in the blank grey room which he called his own. He didn't know where he was but he did know that he lived here for the past 10 years of his life. And if there's one thing he learned in all those years, it was that it was incredibly boring inside that metal cube.

He had one window in the room, though he wasn't sure if what lay outside it was real, or just a holoprojection. He knew all about the universe and it's history up to this point. This room was equipped with everything he needed to educate himself. He was a studious young man, even if he didn't want to be. He did his studies just so that he could concentrate on something. He had a robotic tutor, who guided his education. He did the majority of his work on a small holopad, which constantly updated itself with that days curriculum as decided by his tutor.

A year back he had made up his mind that he was going to get out of the hell hole. And that was a promise he planned on keeping, but until opportunity presented itself he was forced to sit. Study. And wait.

**3 Years Later**

Luke Skywalker woke up in a cold sweat and looked at the woman who slumbered beside him. Mara Jade, one of the most beautiful, deadly creatures he had ever met, his wife. It was one of the few moments where the two had no pressing needs to look after. They'd enjoyed a pleasant evening with his sister, Leia, before turning in for the night. Letting out a deep breath, Luke ruminated on the dream that had awoken him for a moment before sighing. He cursed his luck and shook Mara out of her slumber.

"What is it, Luke?" She grumbled as she slapped his hand off of her shoulder

"I had a dream."

"Damn your dreams." She pushed herself up off of the bed, and sat against the headboard. Her fiery red hair fell across her face, forcing her to push it out of her eyes. She looked at her husband expectantly.

"It was sent to me through the force. Someone needs our help, Mara."

"Someone always needs our help. What happened?"

"I was on Yavin. A shadow flew across the foliage and I followed it. It stopped at one of the Temples where Exar Kun channeled his energy, then it went inside. I followed till I found the shadow standing at a section of the wall that looked like it had been broken. There was a child in its grasp, and he was engulfed in flames. Then the exploded out towards me and everything went black."

"Why can't the galaxy ever be saved by somebody other than my husband?" Mara closed her eyes and tilted her head as far back as she could before letting out a long breath. Luke climbed out of bed, and began to put on his robes. "We can never get a minute of peace."

"Sorry Mara, but I have to g..." But Luke was cut off as Mara kissed him. He hadn't noticed her get out of bed.

"_We,_ have to go to Yavin." She said with a rare smile as she stepped away from Luke to gather her own robes.

Luke smiled as he watched his wife walk around. He was glad to have her with him. He had a bad feeling about this one.

"Thanks."


	2. Act 1 Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Search**

Mara and Luke Skywalker stepped out of the Jade Shadow onto the top of the Jedi Temple. Many students took a moment from their daily training to look up at the returning Jedi masters from the temple grounds. Luke spotted Jaina and Jacen meditating together on the forest floor. Luke smiled with pride as he watched the Rodians lifting rocks with the Force and some of the Twi'Lek students chasing each other across the campus grounds, jumping over fallen over rock heaps, and floating over the flowing river that ran beside the main temple.

"Master Skywalker!" Came a voice from behind the couple and they turned to see Tionne walking towards them, her arms folded across her chest, hands hidden in the sleeves of her pale robes. Her white hair was pulled up into a sloppy bun on top of her head, a few loose strands falling onto her face. "What brings you here? And so early!"

Luke smiled faintly, remembering Tionne's hate of early rising. "The Force calls at all times, Tionne." Luke was glad to see that the entire temple was up and training, despite Tionne's natural tendency to begin her days late.

"Ah. So what is it you search for this time?" Mara smirked. Luke liked to think he was unreadable through the Force, but those Jedi who had known him for years could see his thoughts. But Mara liked to think she was the only one who could read him without using the Force.

"A temple." Luke almost smiled at the vein that appeared on Tionne's brow. He loved playing mind games. And now they were part of his job as a Jedi master.

"There are many temples, Master Skywalker, you should know this well." Tionne tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, feeling self-conscious in front of Luke. Though she was a Jedi Master now as well, and part of Luke's first apprentice class, she still couldn't help but look at Luke with admiration. At times he seemed to have surpassed even the title of Master, though he would never stand for such talk. "Perhaps if you were more specific, I could be of more use...?"

Mara hit Luke over the head before saying, "Don't listen to him, he always did like speaking in riddles."

"Tis' a Jedi thing, Mara." said Luke rubbing the back of his head.

"You and your Jedi mumbo jumbo." muttered Mara.

Tionne smiled at the couple's bickering. Some things never changed. Mara constantly poked at Luke's Jedi ideologies though she generally prescribed to them. Tionne personally thought that she just enjoyed the challenge of getting beneath a Jedi Master's skin.

"Fine, no more riddles." Luke wiped the smile off his face, and instead put on what he had privately told Mara he called his, 'Jedi Master' face. Mouth closed, eyebrows arched ever so slightly down, constant eye contact. A look of grim seriousness. "Tionne, we have to go to the Yellow Petal Temple."

"Why would you wish to go to _that _place?" _Why would they want to go to the last temple of Exar Kun? The only one that we could not destroy? And why now? _Tionne thought to herself.

"Someone's hidden there." Luke answered haggardly. He too was wary of this particular temple. It was ringed with _tsafogari_ plants, which had bright yellow petals sprouting from their thorny vines. They were only found on Yavin, at this particular temple. A deadly poison ran through them, that would paralyze a creature at even the slightest piercing of skin. It was after these plants that the temple was named.

Tionne nodded slowly, understanding, and led her former master and his wife down the edge of the temple. Though Luke and Mara had spent much of their recent lives together here, they couldn't help but notice the exotic beauty of the intricate carvings on the side of the temple. A two headed beast with gnarled wings. A serpent with an eye carved into its€™s forehead.

As the group reached the edge of the forest, Tionne bowed to Luke, and took a step back towards the temple. "I am grieved that I cannot join you, but the students need teaching. May the Force be with you, Masters Skywalker."

"And you, Tionne." Mara nodded her agreement with Luke's statement and raised her fingers to her forehead in a relaxed salute. Tionne hurried back to the temple, leaving the two Jedi Masters alone.

Luke grabbed Mara's hand and together they opened their minds to the Force. A sudden rush and then... they were everything and the dull void of nothing. They were all and they were none. They were messengers: carriers of something greater. Leaving behind human emotion and replacing it with the emotion of... being. Of all. A great awareness. With a bounding leap Luke shot into the foliage followed by Mara. Both were no more than blurs in the sky until they dropped into the forest below. Then, they became glowing blurs as their lightsabers ignited allowing them to plough through the dense wall of vines, trees and rocks. Animals watched them in awe; feeling their presence before seeing them.

After about twelve minutes of this mad rush the two master Jedi were at their destination, looking at the imposing wall of plants, and the Yellow Petal Temple behind it. The temple was made of a strange Obsidian rock that flashed yellow when the sun was on it. There was a simple elegance of the temple that astounded many that saw it.

Around a central water fountain that gushed red water stood imposing figures of the Sith Lords of old. But the one that stood out most was the figure of the Dark Lord, Exar Kun. The features of his face had not dulled throughout the years and the sneering look didn't give Exar's malice justice. The husband and wife had cut off their connection to the Force and still they felt the evil vibrating from this place. Luke grabbed his wife's free hand with his own.

"I'm glad you're with me." He looked at the temple with a sense of foreboding. Mara looked at him quickly, noticing the weight upon him.

"Calm down, flyboy," Mara squeezed his hand softly, "We've dealt with worse than this before."

"Yeah." He said softly, letting go of his wife hand, and bringing his emerald blade to the wall of vines in front of him. The smell of burning foliage filled his lungs, as he began to clear a way forward. Slowly, violet and emerald chewed through the wall and they stepped into the courtyard. As he set foot into the courtyard, he knew that he didn't share his wife's confidence.


	3. Act 1 Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Found **

Luke Skywalker hated this temple. It was a cancer on the fourth moon of Yavin. He had been aware of its presence clawing itself across the forest for years. A dark loathing that he had only felt when he was in a forced sleep by Exar Kun himself. Thinking back on those grave times still sent shivers down Luke's spine. How close his Jedi Academy had come to being a complete and utter failure still sometimes haunted him.

He put his hand on the engraved arch leading into a courtyard. The courtyard was large, and circular. In the center stood a large fountain with crimson water spewing from the centerpiece. Three Sith lords stood, back to back to back. Two had their hoods pulled over their features. The third, facing the archway, had its features exposed. The features of Exar Kun, drawn into a sneer. Those hideous statues clawed at his resolve. Evil nothings were whispered in his ear by the dark side of the Force. He glanced at his wife; she was a pale shade of white and her eyes were wide open.

* * *

She heard his voice.

She heard _his_ voice.

She saw his face. His god damned, wrinkly, pale face. His yellow eyes and his rotting teeth. She could smell the scent of his corpsified flesh. He reached a grey, dead arm out to her, the limb protruding from his black robes.

"Kneel." She resisted the urge to follow his commands. To bend to years of training.

"**Kneel.**" Aggravation entered his voice; cracks could be heard as he bent his decrepit body forward. Still Mara resisted. She drew herself, who she was, all that she had learned in the years since the Empire's fall, into a ball tight in her chest, protecting it with all that she had.

"_**Kneel!**_" He roared, lunging out of the chair with the dexterity of a 20 year old man. A red blade appeared in his hand as his mind battered the tight ball she had drawn herself into. Her attention was so focused inwards, on protecting her independence from the years of indoctrination, that her physical reaction of drawing her own weapon was just moments slow. She could only watch as the unforgiving red of his blade approached her, ready to split her from head to toe.

Snap hiss. Green. Luke.

Her husband's blade intercepted the red of Palpatine's saber mere inches from Mara's nose. The heat from both blades, and the crackle of their contact overwhelmed Mara's senses. Acting purely on instinct she whirled away from the blades, igniting her own, basking the area around her in a violet glow. Luke kicked his foot out at Palpatine, disengaging their blades, before joining Mara. The violet and purple glows from their weapons battled for dominance of the floor, as Palpatine stalked around the two, his red blade weaving through the air.

"Do you truly believe that he loves _you_ ?" His blade glanced off of the ground, throwing up a shower of sparks that illuminated his rotting sneer. He threw the full strength of his mental powers at her, causing the ball where she'd contained herself to waiver, ever so slightly. But slight was all he needed. He'd found something to work with.

"That he'll never _leave_ you? _You_, who killed hundreds in cold blood?" Mara could feel her resolve slipping, her faith wavering and her tight hold on herself loosening. Then she felt a slight touch from her husband, which she instantly grasped onto like a drowning man thrown a rope. Suddenly Luke was all around her, filling her with his emotion, his strength, his love. She fed off of his emotions, steeling her resolve once more, and gathering her courage. As one, they approached the Force projection. As Luke brought his blade at him from above, Mara ducked beneath the heavy overhand swing, stepped through _his_ guard, and jabbed her violet blade through the apparition's ribs.

And then she was lying down on a bed of grass, with Luke looking down at her. She reached a hand up, grasped his neck, and pulled him down upon her, leaving a searing kiss upon his lips.

"If only every time you woke up you did that." A weak smile appeared on Mara's face.

"Thank you," She squeezed his hand and sat up, "let's find that kid."

With a firm grip on Mara's hand, Luke pulled her up. "I looked around a bit while you were out. I found something."

"What?" Luke stood and, with Mara on his heels, walked up to the figure of Exar Kun. Luke's hand went to the statue's shoulder, before slowly dragging down its arm. She could feel him applying the Force to every point he touched. When his hand reached Exar's left finger he applied all his strength, and it clicked.

Then the fountain groaned as it slowly pulled away from its other half. The red water, which looked suspiciously like blood, filtered into the opening, revealing a stairway going deeper into the temple.

"After you, Skywalker." said Mara looking cautiously down the tunnel. She could hear the _drip, drip_ of water hitting water.

Luke stepped down into the passage, and looked at the pictures on the walls as he descended. They were all familiar. A shadow, a boy, a wall, fire but then there was an extra picture, one of a beam flying into the sky. Upon closer inspection, he could see that the shadow wasn't truly a shadow. The edges were more pointed than in his dream. A black monster.

"Luke," Mara asked, "hear that?"

They had arrived at the end of the hall. It was a dead end with no other way to go. But by enhancing his hearing with the Force he heard voices coming from the other side of the wall. He nodded at Mara as they both ignited their sabers. The violet and emerald glows hurt his eyes after being in darkness.

They plunged the blades into the wall and the repugnant smell of burning rock and- metal? - filled their noses. Not spending time to ponder the mystery of why they smelt burning metal, both Luke and Mara's blades met with a crackle at the top of the semi-circle they had carved from the ground to the top of the wall. Gathering his strength, Luke pushed the Force into his hand and let it burst into the wall. The segment flew inwards, landing against another wall with a loud crack, before splitting into several pieces. Then they saw him.


	4. Act 1 Chapter 3

**chaosrin, **Jaina's role starts off pretty small but this is going to be a very long story. She becomes more and more important as it goes on. So be patient with me!

Thanks for the reviews guys! Here's chapter 3. _Review, review, review!_

**Chapter 3: Trust**

Luke stood still. Mara stood still. The boy stood still. Everything stood still. However when the groan of a dying robot interrupted the silence, everyone moved. The boy jumped over an upturned desk. Luke moved to offer an introduction. Mara's eyebrow rose ever so slightly at the boy's movement. Luke was alarmed that he had jumped over the work bench, but carried on his introduction.

"I am Luke Skywalker; this is my wife, Mara Jade Skywalker. We're here to help you." Luke said gently. The boy peeked his black hair out from behind the desk.

"Prove it?" Came the nervous reply.

"Kid, get out here before I make you." Mara said sternly, taking a step forward.

Luke shot his wife a disapproving look

_It worked didn't it?_ Mara replied through the Force. Luke noticed the boy had stepped out from behind the table. His hands were trembling uncontrollably and he was a ghostly white. He had short, black hair and a fairly thin frame. He obviously hadn't spent much time doing physical labour.

"I... I'm Soren... Soren Vicarian, please... don't hurt me." He was afraid.

Luke's face was struck with concern at the teen's reaction to Mara's threat. With a few steps he reached Soren and knelt down in front of him.

"We wouldn't hurt you."

Soren looked at the Jedi Master with a calculating eye. Then the boy sighed.

"I suppose I believe you. But may I ask where I am? And what you intend to do with me?" Luke was startled again.

"What do you mean 'where you are'?" Questioned Mara, obviously thinking along the same lines as Luke.

"Well someone put me in this room thirteen years ago, and I've never left it." The boy said it with complete ease, as if it was the most obvious and normal thing in the world. It was his situation, and it was the only life he knew.

Luke sighed. He had easily found the boy was being truthful through the Force. The boys mind was not very strong. By the look Mara was giving him she agreed. He needed to bring the boy back to the temple, to question him further.

"You're on Yavin 4," said Mara looking at the boy curiously.

"Yavin 4? You mean the moon with the Jedi Temple on it?"

"Yes," replied Luke before he felt something through the force. Something dormant. Something coming from Soren. He then received a Force message from Mara.

_Do you feel that?_

Nodding, Luke stepped forward before placing the palm of his hand on Soren's forehead. He focused his mind, and began to probe into Soren's thoughts, searching for the cause of the strange vibrations in the force.

Luke delved into Soren's mind, sifting through his brain waves looking for what caused the disturbance in the Force. He saw the boy's past. Every detail explicitly clear. A woman. A man in black. Fire. People running, screaming. There was a very _old_ feeling to the memories.

Then Luke found himself unable to move forward. Luke pushed forward. Nothing. He pushed left and right. His efforts were rebuffed, a powerful force pushing against him. He struggled for a few moments, before he began to feel light headed. The mind could not exist without the body, and the body could not exist without the mind. Extended time spent in another person's mind could result in a permanent separation of your own body and mind. He had maybe another 30 seconds, before his body would begin to shut down.

_Out_, thought Luke as he began to struggle violently. Twenty seconds. He began to spread his mind out, pushing violently against the force trying to contain him. Ten seconds. He quickly focused his attention on a singular point, and suddenly burst through the force containing him. The familiarity of the presence behind it set off a series of alarms in Luke's head, before he suddenly found his conscious surrounded, and quickly constricted by a menacing presence.

* * *

_Train him._ With a sickening crack Luke slammed into the wall.

"Luke!" yelled Mara in surprise, dashing towards him. She could see her husband was hurt. A few broken ribs definitely. Dislocated arm. Internal bleeding was a possibility. She skidded to a stop beside him, and fell to her knees, cradling his head. She pushed his sweat soaked hair off his brow, and put her fingers against his carotid artery, checking his pulse. It was weak, but there.

"St-STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!" Disturbing force energy rolled off the boy, emitting from him in waves. They washed over Mara, sending a chill down her spine. She had no doubt that whatever was happening to the boy, was related to Luke's current state of consciousness. Mara put her ear over Luke mouth, and felt his warm breath wash over her cheek. Mara's worries began to fade. So he was asleep. Accessing the Force bond they shared Mara tried to enter Luke's mind.

But nothing was there. Luke's end just dropped off into nothingness. Mara didn't know what had happened to him, but it wasn't good. She grabbed Luke, and slung his arm over her shoulder. She began to drag his inert body out of the room, and up the stairs. She left the boy where he stood, clutching his head and screaming incessantly. She stumbled into the courtyard, letting her husband slide off her shoulders and into a heap on the ground.

Then the ground rocked and Mara spun around. The Temple was collapsing on top of itself. Then Mara heard a laugh. A cruel, sneering, hateful laugh. A laugh which she had heard before.

"Kun..."

She expected to so the vile creature floating there. But no. It was the boy.

"Don't get involved in what you don't belong." He was floating in midair, his clothes flapping around him. His dark blue eyes stared down at her menacingly, piercing into her. The force rolled off him and into the forest around them. Creatures all around began to squawk in distress at the terrible feelings flowing off of him. "You will regret it." A bright flash of light filled the courtyard, forcing Mara to close her eyes. When she opened her eyes again, Soren lay sprawled on the ground, his face in the dirt.

"What... What happened?" came Soren's weak voice as he pushed himself up.

"What are you?" Mara asked, clutching her lightsaber.

"What? I'm-What happened to Luke?" Soren slowly rose.

Mara jumped to her feet, igniting her blade as she did. She took a protective stance over her husband, causing Soren to back away.

"You happened to him. You did this." Mara stalked forward, closing the gap between herself and Soren. Soren scrambled away, until he backed into one of the temple's columns. Mara grabbed him by his collar and slammed him against the column. Her violet blade hummed in her hand, pointed directly at his throat.

"I d-d-don't know wh-what you're t-t-talking about!" Soren yelped.

Mara took a series of deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. She began to run through the events of the last few minutes in her mind, trying to think of her next move. As she reflected on the moment, she recalled, moments before Luke had been sent flying, hearing his voice in her head. _Train him._ She didn't like it, but she knew what she would do.

"You're coming with me." She dropped Soren, and deactivated her lightsaber. She walked over to Luke's body, and hefted him back onto her shoulder, "Help me." Soren, still shaken, slid in underneath Luke's other arm, taking half of his weight. The two slowly began the trip back to the Jedi Temple, with Mara clearing the way with her lightsaber. It was a very quiet trip, with Mara glowering at Soren every time he opened his mouth.

Mara looked at her comatose husband as the group trudged through the brush.

"Hold on, flyboy."


	5. Act 1 Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Hard Conversations**

Mara grabbed Luke by his shoulders while Tionne grabbed his ankles. Kam Solusar, Tionne's husband, and Kirana Ti, the former Dathomari Nightsister, both supported his body from the left and right. Together, the four Jedi lifted Luke onto a stone podium on top of the Jedi temple. After Luke was settled, they all retired from the rooftop, and into a small chamber below. Kirana Ti, Kam and Tionne all sat down on the chamber floor, cross legged. Mara paced across the room, putting her thoughts together. Upon arriving at the temple, she had pushed Soren into a spare bed chamber, locked him in it, and then summoned the rest of the masters.

"What happened?" Kam spoke, his voice low and his thoughts troubled. Mara stopped pacing, sighed and regarded the three people before her.

"I honestly don't know." Mara relayed all that had happened at the temple, including Luke's message to train the boy. As she finished telling the tail, she fell to the ground and leaned against the stone wall. "How did this happen?" She asked nobody in particular. The four were silent, Mara stewing in feelings of guilt and loss, and the other three processing all they had heard. Kirana Ti broke the silence.

"I do not think it wise to train the boy. He has already managed to subdue the greatest of our order," a dark look flashed across all of the Jedi's face, "how much damage could he do if properly trained? He should be sent to the republic to be dealt with." Kam was thoughtful as Tionne spoke.

"However it was Master Skywalker's wish that he receive training. He must of had some idea of what the boy is. He would not-"

"I agree with Kirana," Kam interrupted his wife, "he would be a threat to the apprentices we already have gathered here. We cannot knowingly expose them to the danger he poses. If he could defeat Luke, we cannot reasonably expect to be able to check him if he loses control." All three masters turned to Mara. She was aware that her vote would most likely be the course of action that they took. To her, there really was no choice.

"We'll train him," Kam and Kirana were both concerned, but acquiesced without a fight, "but we'll keep a very close eye on him. All of us."

Tionne got to her feet serenely. "What do we tell the padawans about Luke?"

"As little as we can. They'll all suspect Soren to be involved the moment they see him. We'll inform all Jedi Knights and Masters of the exact events, but the padawans don't need to know the specifics. They're going to have to live and train beside Soren. His training would be severely handicapped if nobody is willing to speak to him."

"Wise," Kam said as he and Kirana got to their feet, "but what about the Solos? They aren't likely to accept an incomplete explanation." Mara hadn't even thought of her niece and nephews. They would be devastated. And telling Leia was going to be even more difficult. She fully expected to have the entire Solo family descend upon the Temple within the week. Privately, she was glad of it. She would need Leia's support.

"I'll talk to them." Mara stood. "We're family. I should talk to them. May the Force be with us." They all repeated the phrase, before filing out of the room. Kirana went down to the training grounds. Mara presumed she was on her way to find her apprentice, Miel Kai. Mara didn't doubt that Kirana would be telling the girl all about Soren. Probably to warn her off of him. Somehow, Mara had a feeling it would not work. Miel Kai was also a former nightsister, and found that her past dabbling in the dark side often separated her from the other trainees. She had very few friends, the closest of them being Zekk, who had experienced similar feelings due to his association with the Shadow Academy. Mara could see Miel rushing to acquaint herself with Soren, eager to meet somebody else who might feel her isolation. Mara was in fact hoping for it. Soren would need a friend, and Miel was a good girl. She would not think twice about reporting Soren's movements if one of the masters asked.

Kam and Tionne retreated to their private chambers. That left Mara standing in the hallway, wondering how the hell she was going to tell the Solos what happened to their uncle.

* * *

Jaina wondered what her Aunt Mara needed to talk to them about. Jacen, Anakin and herself were all gathered in the spartan room that Mara used as an office. The room had a wall of books to the west, filled with random odds and ends Mara had picked up during her years as a smuggler. The north wall was dominated by a large desk that Mara sat behind. On top of the desk was a holoprojector emitting images of Uncle Luke, the Jade Shadow, the Solos, Mara with Talon Karde, and others. The three solo children were all seated in front of the desk. Mara looked perturbed, and her uneasiness was bleeding over into the Force. It was causing a great deal of anxiety in all of the Solos.

"I don't-," Mara paused, "stang, this going to be difficult." Jaina's concern grew exponentially. Whatever was on Mara's mind was obviously very troubling. It was extremely out of character for the normally composed woman to be stumbling over her sentences. Jaina would know, she idolized Mara as much as she did her own mother. More, even. She could feel Jacen's concern through their link as well. You didn't need the Force to tell Anakin was concerned too. His face gave it away.

"It's okay, Aunt Mara," Jacen said, "you can tell us. We'll be fine." Mara smiled at Jacen before shaking her head and putting a hand on her forehead.

"Luke's in a coma." Jaina gasped, horrified. _Uncle __**Luke**__?_ Jacen's face assumed a grim posture. Anakin mirrored his older brother. The three of them listened as Mara told them about Luke's vision, and their visit to the Yellow Petal Temple. Jacen leaned forward in interest at the mention of finding Soren, and Jaina ground her teeth in anger as Mara related the boy's response to Luke's mind probe. Anakin seemed to completely zone out, his mind leaving the room. Jaina could feel his Force presence poking towards their uncle on the roof. Jaina joined him, and felt Jacen do the same. The three took a moment before realizing that instead of the normally vibrant emission of the Force that accompanied their uncle, his presence was instead a void. None of them had even noticed it, though Luke's body had been atop the temple for a few hours.

"We have a rotating watch on him. Exar Kun put Luke into a coma once before, when he first founded the praxeum. His first class placed his body at the same place. Do you remember Jaina? Jacen? You protected him at the time. We thought it appropriate to put him in the same place." Of course, Jaina did not remember. She had been two at the time_. I don't give a damn if Luke's body is in the appropriate place. He shouldn't __**be**__ in a coma._ The more she thought about it, the more furious she became. Barely keeping control of her anger, Jaina stood up and stormed out of the room. As the door slide back into position, she heard Jacen apologize for her reaction. She snarled at him over their connection. She got a vague sense of an apology back from her twin.

Jaina blew into her room, her Force powers going out of control. Objects began to levitate all around the room as she sat down on her bed. She thought about Luke's predicament and could feel her rage building up. _It's that kid's fault._ Her model of the Millenium Falcon smashed into a wall, bursting into pieces. Holosheets whipped through the air as if caught in a hurricane. Her computer terminal was straining against the bolts that anchored it down, trying to rip itself out of the wall.

_His fault._ The supports of her bed crumpled in on themselves, causing the bed to drop to the floor with a crash. The chair in front of her terminal burst into pieces and began flying around the room violently.

_Soren. _The holos she kept of her family, and her favourite spacecraft joined the maelstrom of flying debris her uncontrolled Force powers were creating. She felt a warm touch on her shoulder. She opened her eyes.

"Hey." Jacen's brown eyes looked into her own. The maelstrom stopped, and all the objects flying around the air hovered in mid-air for a moment. Jaina grasped her twin pulling him into a tight hug. There was a loud crash as the room's contents fell to the ground. Jaina saw Anakin standing behind Jacen, and pulled him into the hug as well. The three Solos touched each other in the Force, sharing their grief.


End file.
